


A New Word for what We Are

by bookwormfaith



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormfaith/pseuds/bookwormfaith
Summary: They've always been together - but it's not until they meet Incarnates that they have a word for it.





	A New Word for what We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caddock (laureate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laureate/gifts).

In the time Before, they were not Ossë and Uinen, not Ulmo or Salmar or any names that the Children now recognise. But in their beginnings as they sang together, they learnt which songs they sounded best with, which other notes harmonised sweetly, which ones made the music lift to new heights.

When they come to Arda, and take names and forms to suit, she who would be Uinen finds that the Songs that sound best with hers are those of the Sea and the Storm. She herself is the Deep, the life that swarms abundantly, the ebb and flow. The Storm is her favourite, although she also finds him tempestuous and sometimes annoying when his tempests damage the delicate mangroves on her borders. She has no words for how well they flow together, the push and pull, the dance they have, pressing into each other and teasingly flitting away. But they are always together, leaning on each other, supporting each other and twining together.

When he leaves her for Chaos she weeps, torn in ways she has never known, and when he returns she rejoices.

It is only when they meet the Children and learn their tongue that she first knows how to name what they have between them.

She loves him, her Ossë. They belong together.

Married. 

She tests the word and likes it. She hopes he does as well.


End file.
